Leaving
by hyan-hye
Summary: Miyu is leaving and I cant do anything about it, but I'll never give up on you, remember that. Kanata thought [KanataMiyu]


Hige: Hello! ehehehe  
Kanata: It's been awhile  
Hige: Yeah!  
Kanata: Stop talking and start typing  
Hige: Don't me mean! sigh  
**  
Title:** Leaving  
**Disclaimer:** Yes, Kanata is mine wakes up man, that was just a dream? sigh oh well, they don't belong to me...  
**Pairing:** KanataMiyu  
**Dedicated to:** my friend, kawai sakura,  
**Warning:** OOCness, Unbeta, grammatical errors... forgive me people --;; (oh yeah, Bow Meow is the English name for Wanya, and Luu is the English name for Ruu, hope you don't mind if I use the English version)

* * *

**Chapter One: Don't go**

At 6:20 in the morning, Kanata, Miyu, Luu, and Bow meow are already eating breakfast, 6:35 both Miyu and Kanata leaves for school, and by 6:55 they're in the classroom. That's their cycle for almost everyday (except for Saturdays, Sundays and holidays of course), but today's different because they have a problem, actually it's not a real problem.

**Flashback (last night)**

_Rinnngggg... Rinnnngggg... the phone is ringing once again_

_"Miyu, get the phone, I'm watching something..." Kanata shouted from the living room_

_Bow meow shouted back "She can't, Miyu's taking a shower right now."_

_"Fine I'll get it." He whispered and stood up, walking towards the phone_

_"Saionji rescidence, how may I help you?"_

_"It's me, is my daughter around?"_

_"She's taking a shower right now."_

_"I see. Can I leave a message?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Tell Miyu to pack her things up. The company allowed us to bring Miyu here. I'm so glad that she can be with us again! Please tell her okay?"_

_"Um... yeah... no problem"_

**End of Flashback**

Kanata just stares at Miyu while she's packing her things up. It's been a year since she started living in the temple, with him, Luu and Bow Meow, and now, she's leaving.

_I should do something, tell her something to make her stay. But what can I do? What I want is against what her parents wants, I can't go against them._

"Miyu... I..." Kanata started

Miyu stopped packing her clothes and looks back at him "What is it?" she asked

"I... err..." _What? What should I say?_

"Kanata, I know you're happy that I'm leaving, but It's better if you don't say anything about it." _for it'll hurt me more_

_That's not it! _"Where the heck did you get the idea that I'm happy that you're leaving!" Kanata's voice raised a little

Both of them pause for a moment, it's like waiting for the words to sink in. "What?" Miyu whispered

"Listen, I really wanted you to stay, but I can't do anything about it---"

"It's okay, I understand" She cuts his words off

"You don't"

"Yes, I do. I understand the situation and you, not doing anything about it even if you really can do something."

"But---"

She stood and picked her bag up "Mom said we'll meet up in the station (1), I'll be late if I stay longer, I have to go now." she said coldly and walks towards the door of the house.

"Mama..."

"Hey Luu" she put her bag down for awhile and hugs Luu tightly "I'll miss you and Bow Meow" She wispered, she then let go of him

"Mom will be out for awhile okay Luu, be a good boy okay?" Luu just nooded

She then left the house. Leaving a crying Luu, worried Bow Meow and an angry Kanata, why angry? Cause he failed to stop her from leaving...

"Kanata... if you want to tell her something, go ahead... you still have an hour." Bow Meow stated, knowing this is what Kanata wanted to hear

He nooded in agreement and runs down the stares to follow Miyu

_'There she is! Good thing there's no bus _(2) _available in the moment'_ He thought

"Miyu!" He stopped by her side still panting and trying to catch his breath faster so that he could tell her what he's been hiding for a long time.

"What do you want Kanata?Hurry up or I'll be late."

"Miyu, don't go... Please stay."

She looks into his eyes "That's not possible Kanata, mom and dad already decided, it's too late."

"Then just leave me your parents' address and telephone no."

"And why would I do that?"

"Please..."

"Fine." She pulled out a paper and wrote down her parents' contact details

Then the bus arrives...

"Don't follow me to the station okay?" Miyu said already entering the bus

"I---"

"I guess this is goodbye Kanata, take care of yourself, Luu and Bow Meow" She said quiet enough so that nobody else will understand and loud enough for Kanata to hear.

"Take care of yourself too." He said, Kanata didn't expect Miyu to look back at him

"Hey..." shesmiles "I'll miss you."

He can't belive what he just heard _did she just say she'll miss me? and is she crying?_ The bus begins to move

Kanata decided not to run after her this time, he then shouted "I'll miss you too Miyu!" and made a promise to himself _'Miyu left and I didn't do anything about it, but I'll never give up on you, remember that.' _Kanata thought

**To be continued...**

**(1) **You have to ride a train to the airport  
**(2)** Riding the bus is faster than walking to the train station

Hige: Hope the story went okay... what do you think people? Please review.. and no flames please...  
Miyu: Hige's afraid of flames so please don't burn her. Please understand that she's not good in English  
Hige: Miyu's right, anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
